


Jealousy Doesn't Suit You

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-AU, Established Relationship, In the future at some point, Jealous!Stiles, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn't seen Derek in awhile, so when he gets a text from him in class telling Stiles he's waiting on campus for him for a weekend together, Stiles couldn't be more excited. </p><p>Except when he leaves class, his boyfriend is surrounded by women fawning over him, and this...well, this simply won't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Doesn't Suit You

_Hey, I’m outside your building._

Normally, a text like this would scare the crap out of Stiles, and he would go out the back door of the building to avoid the creeper who sent him that text. 

But it was Derek who sent the text, and it only makes Stiles smile like an idiot down at his phone as his professor drones on about the homework due by next class. 

_I’ll be out of class soon._ Stiles texts back as discreetly as possible. 

_Good, see you soon. Love you._ Is the response Stiles gets back, and he blushes and grins like a loon in reaction. 

_Love you, too._

Sighing happily, Stiles puts his phone back in his pocket and goes back to paying attention, as he doesn’t want to miss what the assignment is and have to admit to the teacher to repeat it again because he hadn’t been paying attention.

But he ends up fidgeting in his seat anyway, eager to see his boyfriend for the first time in two months. 

=*=

Stiles is walking fast enough to be the first out of the classroom when class is dismissed, speeding toward the doors. 

He’s grinning, already imagining himself running into Derek’s arms and kissing him breathless, like in a rom-com or romance novel or some shit like that. 

But whatever music that would be playing in the background in the rom-com he lived in in his mind would have screeched to a halt when he steps out the doors of the building and gets down the first few steps toward the sidewalk. 

The smile falls off his face and he freezes when his foot in midair, ready to descend to the next step.

His boyfriend is outside the building like he said he would be, for sure. 

Except, he isn’t alone.

Oh no, no sir. Derek Hale, extremely attractive, sexy, brooding, leather wearing badass extraordinaire, is surrounded. 

By four people, exactly.

Women, to be exact.

Fairly good looking women. 

That are looking at him with adoring, lust filled eyes, who are standing in his personal space, who are laughing at whatever he’s saying, and one of which who is touching his arm, and occasionally stroking it before letting it rest there, on his upper arm, and not moving away. 

Stiles’ jaw clenches in anger, he lowers his foot, and he watches as the girl touching Derek’s arm finally moves it to swat at Derek’s chest, before moving it back to his arm like it’s her hand’s permanent resting spot.

Stiles seethes.  
And Derek is smiling, laughing, and leaning towards one of them who whispers something in his ear, which only makes him laugh again.

That’s Stiles’ laugh. The laugh reserved for when Stiles makes Derek laugh. In fact, Stiles is usually the only one who can make Derek laugh. At least the only one who can make him laugh more than once a day.

That’s not fair.

Stiles hadn’t gotten the surprise of his boyfriend showing up at his college to visit him, a sweet, wonderful gesture that Stiles was so excited about, and had been planning out the one day, two days, three days or however long Derek had been planning to stay, in his mind already.

Mostly it involved them, a bed, and nakedness and sex, basically. And it was a good plan!

They hadn’t seen each other in two months. They’d talked on the phone, sure, and skyped a few times, but that wasn’t the same as seeing each other. 

And now that Stiles was finally seeing the love of his life, it had to be when Derek was getting surrounded and chatted up and flirted with and Stiles…ugh, fuck, Stiles was totally jealous. 

And that’s his boyfriend, so he is totally allowed to be jealous. Totally.

Letting out a noise of frustration and anger, Stiles’ feet finally start moving again. 

And he just marches down the rest of the stairs and walks - or stomps, is more like it - over to them and swoops in, not so subtly prying handsy mchandsy’s hand off Derek’s arm and looping his arm through Derek’s.

“Hey sweetie, what’s up?” Stiles says in a high, cheerful voice, ignoring the looks of disappointment on the women’s faces and Derek mouthing the word “sweetie?” in confusion and pulling Derek’s face down the inch or so to his own face to kiss him hard and short on the mouth. 

When he pulls back, he doesn’t even try to hide the smirk at the shocked looks on their faces. 

“And who are all of you, may I ask?” Stiles asks, pulling Derek’s arm over his shoulder and wrapping his free arm around Derek’s waist pulling him close to his side. 

“We were just - we didn’t -” Handsy stammers, and Stiles smiles wide and fake, raising his eyebrows.

“Thanks for waiting for me, baby.” Stiles says louder than strictly necessary as he turns to Derek, who looks completely confused at Stiles’ behavior. 

“Stiles, what are you -” Derek starts.

“Do you know these ladies?” Stiles talks over Derek, looking from face to face of the four women standing there, still looking to be in shock. 

“Um, well, no.” Derek starts again. “But while I was waiting for you, they came up to me and started chatting, and they’re really nice-”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” Stiles cheers, wrapping his other arm around Derek. “Simply wonderful. Looking for a new friend, ladies?” Stiles bats his eyes at them.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek murmurs into Stiles’ ear, and Stiles tries not to shiver. Yeah, they’re definitely having sex as soon as they can. 

“Doing? I’m not doing anything!” Stiles laughs, reaches up and pulls Derek’s arm around him tighter, getting all up close and personal with Derek, just the way he likes it. “I haven’t seen you in two months, aren’t I allowed to be a little bit happy?” Stiles chuckles, turns to the women and shakes his head. “Wouldn’t you be happy, ladies?”

“Um…”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Definitely, yep.”

“Mhmm.” Handsy says, eyes Derek still, which, rude.

“See, they agree with me.” Stiles turns to look up at Derek, whose brows are furrowed, looking at Stiles suspiciously. “Now, how about a proper kiss?”

“Stiles, wh-” Derek’s words turn muffled as Stiles kisses him, turns in his arms to face him directly and wrap his arms around his shoulders, pulling him him as close to him as possible as he kisses him long and hard, letting his tongue slip out to meet Derek’s. 

But eventually Derek pulls him back, looking a little disoriented and turned on, but at the same time, none too pleased. “Stiles, what the fuck are you doing? I’m so sorry, guys. He just misses me, I guess.” Derek says, pulling Stiles’ arms down from where they were around his shoulders. 

“Mmm, you bet your ass, I do.” Stiles grins, going in for another kiss. 

But Derek stops him, pulls away. “Stiles, enough.”

Stiles pouts, then, but pulls away, because Stiles knows when no means no, and Derek sighs, looks at the four women, embarrassed. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child, glaring at Miss Handsy, who glares back. Well, he was Stiles’ boyfriend, so she could just fuck right off.

“We should probably go. Sorry about Stiles, here. I don’t let him out that often, and you can see why.” Derek chuckles uncomfortably, ignores Stiles’ squawk of indignation and takes his arm, starting to pull him away.

“Nice meeting you ladies, whoever you are.” Stiles waves as he’s getting pulled away.

“Again, so very sorry!” Derek calls back at them, and Stiles looks over his shoulder to see them stalking away, looking disappointed and annoyed.

Mission accomplished. 

Except, maybe not.

“Stiles, what the fuck?” Derek practically shouts when he gets them to a secluded spot beneath a tree in the quad, and Stiles wilts a little at Derek’s anger.

“What?" 

"You were a complete asshole back there, and you might be allowed to be an asshole to me, but not to other people, and especially not complete strangers!" 

"I wasn’t an asshole!” Stiles shouts, indignant. “I was just saying hello to my boyfriend that I haven’t seen in two months, and apparently those ladies, who seemed very nice, I’m sure.” Stiles gestures toward where they had been, shrugging, and Derek huffs.

“You were hanging all over me like some sort of monkey, Stiles. And that kiss? What the hell was that kiss?”

“A pretty damn good one, if you ask me.” Stiles shrugs.

Derek glares at Stiles. “What were you trying to do, mark your territory?" 

"What? No!” Stiles shouts, shocked. “You aren’t my territory! How could you even say-”

“That was totally what you were doing back there! You wanted them to know who I belonged to.” Derek says gruffly.

“You don’t belong to anyone, Derek. Give me a break!" 

"No, I won’t. You were totally, completely jealous back there!”

“How could I not be?” Stiles exclaims, throwing up his arms in frustration. “You’re my boyfriend, not any one of theirs, and they were sure acting like they wanted you to be, and I haven’t seen you in two whole fucking months and when I do that’s what I have to see?”

Derek looks shocked, and then he laughs. “Oh please, Stiles, they were just being friendly.”

“Not from where I was standing.” Stiles scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“That doesn’t mean you had to put on that little show that you put on back there. It was totally immature, and rude.”

Stiles bites his lips, crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. “That one girl…she kept touching your arm, and there was nothing friendly about it.”

“Stiles.” Derek shakes his head, moves into his personal space and grabs his chin gently to make him look at him. “Whatever she was or wasn’t doing, I don’t care. From my point of view, they were just being nice and friendly to me, nothing more. The only one I want being not so friendly to me is you. Okay?” Derek asks softly, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth over Stiles’ cheek, and Stiles melts into the touch, lets out a shaky breath. 

“I know that was rash and immature of me.” Stiles murmurs, not being able to meet Derek’s eyes, however beautiful they are. “But I couldn’t help it. The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head. I’m sorry.”

Derek shakes his head as he looks at Stiles fondly, gives a soft, sweet kiss that leaves him breathless and wanting more. 

“You have to know that you’re it for me, Stiles. No one else. And you have to trust me.”

“I do, I do trust you.” Stiles says seriously, moving closer into Derek’s space until their lips are only inches apart. “It was them I didn’t trust.”

“Well…” Derek smiles. “Maybe in the future you can trust if they or anyone else ever tried anything, I wouldn’t let them. The only lips and hands I want on mine or anywhere else on my body are yours.”

Stiles finds himself smiling dopily, ducking his head into Derek’s shoulder and feeling happy and content as Derek runs his fingers through his hair. “What about feet?” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s neck, and Derek laughs.

“Feet, hands, lips, legs, skin, anything. I only want yours touching me in that way." 

Stiles grins, pulls back and kisses Derek, laughs when Derek then rubs his stubble against his cheek. "Me too.” Stiles says, pulling back to pepper Derek’s face with kisses. “Same goes. Only you.”

“I know, honey. I know.”

Stiles pulls back. “Honey?” He says, scrunching his face in confusion.

“Oh, honey is weird but sweetie and baby are okay?” Derek lifts an eyebrow.

Stiles blushes, shrugs. “I was playing a part.”

“And not very well.”

Stiles slaps him on the shoulder, pushes him back. “Shut up, asswipe.”

“Now that’s more like it.” Derek says as he moves forward and starts kissing his neck. 

Stiles grins. “Yeah yeah, whatever, shithead.”

“You say the sweetest things to me, my dear.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Oohh, keep going.” Derek says as he kisses up his neck to his jaw.

“Oh my god, stop it!” Stiles laughs. “That isn’t meant to be sweet talk!”

“Yeah, for normal couples. But we’re not a normal couple.” Derek says as he pulls back.

“Yeah, it’s why I can say I hate you all the time and you know I really mean that I love you.” Stiles shrugs.

Derek’s face softens, and moves forward to give Stiles an eskimo kiss, and he allows himself to give into the sensation, allows himself to melt against Derek before pulling back. “Idiot." 

"Keep going, It’s turning me on.” Derek grins.

“Fucker." 

"So hot.” Derek says as he starts pulling Stiles along, and Stiles knows where this is going, happily follows him.

“You better not want to snuggle afterward, asshole.”

“Stiles, stop, you’re making me hard.”

Stiles guffaws, and then squeals when Derek turns to him and scoops him up in his arms, and Stiles’ halfhearted protests follow them all the way back to his dorm.


End file.
